ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
The X Factor (Ryanland, season 3)
The X Factor is a Ryanland television music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a $5 million recording contract. The second began airing on CTV on September 10, 2012.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Television_in_the_United_States Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. Auditions for the show began in May 2012 and concluded in July 2012. The show is hosted by Laurie Evans, while the judging panel consists of Paul Newton, Jessica Smith, Amanda Fyne and Josh Stowne. Selection process 'Auditions' Finalists The finalists were announced during the episode broadcasted on October 10, 212. The winner of the wildcard vote was revealed on the first live show on October 15, 2012 as Drew Philips. Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows The live shows will start on October 15, 2012, and will take place in Santa Caso's CTV Studio Concert Hall, the same location as last season. The first results show, on October 17, will feature performances from Jessica Smith featuring Leila Versale, performing their new single, "Dynamite" and Taylor Swift, who will perform "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". The second results show, on October 24, will feature performances from Carrie Underwood, who will perform "Blown Away" and JLS will perform their new single, "Hottest Girl in the World". The third results show, on October 31, will reportedly feature performances from Misha B, who will perform her new single "Do You Think of Me" and Pink, who will perform her new single, "Try". The fourth results show, on November 7, will reportedly feature a performance by Christina Aguilera, who will be singing her new song, "Your Body". The fifth results show, on November 14, will feature Little Mix performing their new single, "DNA". The sixth results show, on November 21, will feature Alicia Keys, who will perform her new single, "Girl On Fire" and Rita Ora will perform her single, "Shine Ya Light". The seventh results show, on November 28, will reportedly feature performances from Ke$ha, who will perform her new single, "Die Young" and One Direction, who will perform their second single from their second album, "Take Me Home". Other artists reportedly set to perform are last year's winner Brittany Lovele, Nicki Minaj, Maroon 5, Jessie J, Tulisa, Rihanna, Usher and Adele, but only the first has been confirmed. 'Results table' 'Live show details' 'Week 1 (15/17 October)' *Theme: Up to Date Songs *Group Performance: "Call Me Maybe" *Musical guests: Jessica Smith feauturing Leila Versale ("Dynamite") and Taylor Swift ("We Are Never Getting Back Together") 'Week 2 (22/24 October)' *Theme: Number one-singles *Group performance: *Musical guests: Carrie Underwood ("Blown Away") and JLS ("Hottest Girl in the World") 'Week 3 (29/31 October)' *Theme: Love and Heartbreak *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Christina Aguilera ("Your Body") and Misha B ("Do You Think of Me") 'Week 4 (5/7 November)' *Theme: Guilty Pleasures *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Rita Ora ("Shine Ya Light") and The Wanted ("I Found You") 'Week 5 (12/14 November)' *Theme: Lady Gaga vs. Britney Spears *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Little Mix ("DNA") and Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj ("Beauty and a Beat") 'Week 6 (19/21 November)' *Theme: R&B and Hip-Hop *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Alicia Keys ("Girl on Fire"), Girls Aloud ("Something New") and Olly Murs ("Troublemaker") 'Week 7 (26/28 November)' *Theme: Rock; American anthems *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Ke$ha ("Die Young") and Bruno Mars ("Locked Out of Heaven") 'Week 8 (3/5 December)' *Theme: Classics; musical heroes *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Brittany Lovele ("Fly") and Tulisa ("Sight of You") 'Week 9 (10/12 December)' *Theme: Pepsi challenge; Unplugged Songs *Group performance: TBA *Musical guests: Leona Lewis ("Lovebird") and Ne-Yo ("Forever Now") 'Week 10: Final (17/19 December)' 10 December *Themes: No theme; star duets *Celebrity performers: James Arthur ("Impossible"), Emeli Sande ("Clown"), Nicki Minaj ("Freedom") and The Script ("Six Degrees of Seperation") *Group performance: 11 December *Themes: Favourite performance ("song of the series"); Christmas song; Winners single *Celebrity performers: Rihanna ("Stay" / "Diamonds"), Kelly Clarkson ("Catch My Breath" / "Since U Been Gone") and Mumford & Sons ("Lover of the Light" / "I Will Wait") *Group performance: Reception 'R.L. Rielsen ratings'